Save me
by CatainMystery
Summary: Diana is going to help Clark, if he wants it or not....
1. Future

2012 Metropolis:

Clark hung his head; his world was over. Since he could remember he had felt responsible for everyone around him. He had sacrificed so much to be there for others. Now it meant nothing, he had failed her. It was entirely his fault; he had done this. Lois, his Lois was dead because of his carelessness.

He hears the soft rush of air almost to quiet for his super hearing to distinguish. "Please leave me be." He whispered unable to keep the pain from his voice.

Quietly she stands behind him unsure what to do. Unable to help herself she places her hand upon his broad shoulders. She feels him shudder and he turns; tears streaking down his handsome face. Her heart breaks with the sight. He falls to his knees sobbing, and holds onto her as if to let go would be to fade away. She gently strokes his hair, "Kal, I am so sorry…" she begins.

"Diana, I failed her…" he whispers.

She wanted to tell him, she needed to tell him. She knew she would not. She had loved him for so long his pain was magnified in her. She knew he loved her, but not like Lois. She was a companion, a collogue nothing more. Lois had been his life, some small part of her had longed for an end to their relationship. She knew it was wrong, as much as she wanted and needed him. She would move heaven and Earth to take away this pain.

"Kal, let me take you home." She said softly, lifting him to his feet. He responded slowly, as if he were any empty shell. Gently she took his hand in hers and together they lifted off the ground.

As they descended upon the small farming town of Smallville, she saw in the distance his home. She guided him to the door only to be greeted by Martha Kent, tears ran freely down her face as she embraced her son. Jonathan Kent guided them into the house with a grateful glance toward the Diana. "Come in please." He said somewhat hoarsely.

Diana shook her head. "No, I have something I must do first. But I will be back to check on him." She said as she again took to the air, this time toward the mysterious caves that seemed to be the cause of this.

As she entered the cave, she looked around at the drawings. She was saddened as she saw the pain of Clark's life reflected on the walls. She approached the main wall as it began to glow. "Jor-El I need your help." She pleaded

In response to her plea the cave wall opened. A bright light surrounded her and when the wall closed again she was gone.

TBC…


	2. Smallville

Smallville Present day:

Clark was having a bad day. Sure it had started out normal enough. He finished his chores before breakfast and ran to school. That was where his troubles started. As he turned the hall toward his locker he saw Lois Lane waiting for him. 'Oh no!' he thought.

"Miss me Smallville?" chirped Lois with a sarcastic grin.

"Hi Lois." He said as he opened his locker. "I thought you were back in Metropolis?"

"Yeah, well I think this place is growing on me. Besides I needed to come see Chloe about a few things."

Clark looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"That's on a need to know basis Smallville. Since your not a perky blond named Chloe you don't need to know." She grinned.

Clark let out a sigh. "I see. Well that explains why you are standing in from of MY locker." He said closing his locker and turning to walk away.

Lois ran to catch up to him. "Touchy this morning? What's the matter did the coffee fairy forget to visit the Kent household this morning?" she asked keeping pace with his long strides.

He stopped and turned to look at her. "Is there a point to this? Or are you just trying to drive me crazy?" he asked exasperated.

Lois grinned triumphantly "That's just a fun side effect." She began "What I need is some help …"

The Kent Farm:

She was unsure how she got here. 'The light…' She thought it would bring help. Instead she found herself surrounded by a bright light then she was back at the farm. She walked up the stairs and knocked. 'I hope he is alight.' She thought as the door opened her jaw dropped.

Martha Kent answered the door only to find a beautiful woman looking at her in surprise. "Can I help you?" she asked tentatively.

"Martha? Is that you?" the woman asked "You look so young!"

Martha was taken aback 'What an odd thing to say' she thought as she responded. "Yes, I am Martha. Who are you?"

Confusion showed on the woman's face as she stepped back. "Where is Kal?" Diana demanded.

Martha felt her blood run cold. "Where have you heard that name?" she muttered

Slowly Diana began to realize her mistake. She had thought the light had no effect, the truth was she had traveled back in time. She held up her hands in peace. "I mean no harm, I am a friend of Ka- Clarks."

Martha looked concerned "I think perhaps you should come in." she said absently.

Diana nodded. "Mrs. Kent, I know this is a difficult thing to hear but I am from the future and I need you help to save Clark's wife." She said somewhat weakly

"Who?" was all Martha could get out.

"Lois Lane." Diana said, watching the look of shock in Martha's eyes.

"What about me?" said Lois from outside the screen door.


	3. Who?

Sorry it has been so long since my last update. Now on with the story:

Diana immediately stood. "I am sorry, let me introduce myself, " she said to both women "my name is Diana Prince and I am a friend of Clark's, or at least I will be…"

"What does that mean?" asked Lois eyeing up the strange scantily clad beauty standing in the Kent's living room.

"I am from the future." Diana said knowing it sounded crazy but feeling honesty was the best recourse. After all in the coming years both women would know her and it was best to start their relationship off with the truth.

Martha looked at both women as her eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted.

"Martha!" both Lois and Diana cried in unison as the both ran to catch her before she hit the ground.

As their hands met both Lois and Diana's eyes met. Lois did not know why but immediately she felt a pang of jealousy. Who was this beautiful woman and what relationship did she have with the Clark? More to the point why would she care? It was not like she was in a relationship with Clark…

As they gently lay Martha on the sofa Diana once again began to speak. "Lois, I know this must seem strange but you and I will be friends in the future as well." With a pause she added "Well not exactly friends…"

"What does THAT mean?" Lois demanded.

Before Diana had a chance to answer they saw Martha began to wake. As she slowly sat up her eyes began to shift between Lois and Diana. "Martha, are you okay?" Diana asked unable to mask the concern in her voice.

Slowly Math nodded, "Yes, it is just a lot to take in. How can you possibly be from the future?"

Diana sighed; she should have known this would take a lot of explaining. "Well it all began with the caves…"

Meanwhile at Smallville High:

Clark was just coming out of the locker room having finished getting changed after practice when he saw Chloe rushing toward the exit.

"Chloe, what's the rush?" he asked as she nearly bowled him over.

"Sorry Clark, I just got a tip there have been a few people seeing strange things going on at the cave. I was just heading down to investigate. Would you like to come?"

All the blood seemed to rush out of Clarks face as he tried in vain to keep his apprehension from showing " What kind of things?" he asked

Chloe made a note of his reaction but did not point it out. "Well apparently there have been a lot of lights coming from inside but someone also reported a strange woman came out about an hour or two ago."

Clark looked at her strangely. " What is so odd about that? So some woman was shinning a flashlight around while in the cave."

Chloe sighed. " Clark, the strange thing is according to my witness they had been in the cave all morning and before the lights there was no one in the caves."

Again Clark got that sinking feeling in his stomach, could Kara be back? "Was this a blond woman around our age?" He asked

Chloe was completely taken aback by the question but did her best to recover and not sound suspicious. "No, apparently this was a very tall woman in her twenties with black hair and a very strange outfit. They said she was exited the cave and FLEW off to the east."

Now Clark began to really get nervous. Not only did someone come out of the cave with strange powers but also they were heading toward the farm. "Maybe next time Chloe, I need to get home and take care of my chores." Clark said as he turned to leave.

"Okay Clark well…" she began but when she looked up Clark was already gone. Clark knew something about this and she was going to find out what. She thought as she headed to her car. The caves could wait somehow the real story would take place at the Kent farm. This time she would get answers; she was tired of being left out of the loop.

TBC…


End file.
